1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer system performance, and particularly to detection of non-conformance of computer systems.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention, methods to predict system response have been developed to detect and predict the response of a system resource to a particular operating condition. However, current methods of prediction of system resource non-conformance lack the capability to predict and determine the resulting effect of the non-conformance of the system resource. Accordingly, the state of the art will be advanced by a non-conformance detection system that overcomes these drawbacks.